battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunnm: Another Stories
is a series of four side stories set during the ''Battle Angel Alita and Last Order timeframes. Originally published in Ultra Jump from 1997 through 2006, three (Homecoming, The Holy Night, and Supersonic Fingers) were also included in the Gunnm: Complete Edition as Gunnm: Gaiden. Several characters who appear in the side stories do not appear in the regular manga. An English edition was published under the title ''Battle Angel Alita: Holy Night and Other Stories by Kodansha Comics on November 20, 2018. Homecoming The first side story is set in ES 386''Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline. during Gally's time as a TUNED agent. Four years before she met Figure Four, she carries out a mission to terminate Deckman 50. This is the shortest of the side stories and also has the least dialogue. ''The Holy Night A year after Daisuke Ido was cast out from Zalem, he rescues a mysterious young woman who appears to be an amnesiac from a giant cyborg in ES 571. Soon after he begins studying to become a cyberphysician. However, the woman's past eventually catches up to her and Ido's experiences with her change his life. This is the longest of the side stories. Supersonic Fingers In ES 579 three months after her defeat of Jashugan and retirement from motorball, Gally is attacked by a mysterious criminal who is in search of the ultimate opponent. When his identity is uncovered, she devises a plan to confront him with the help of some hunter-warriors. Barjack Rhapsody Shortly after Vector agrees to support Kaos' plan for the Tower of Tiphares in ES 591, Koyomi sets off on her own to investigate sightings of a resurrected Den who has been attacking Scrapyard convoys. Saved from one of the attacks by an old eccentric, she gets caught up in a plot to revive the Barjack as a bandit organization. This is the only side story set in the ''Last Order timeframe. Timeline The first three side stories originally had timelines which used the Anno Koyomi dating convention in order to give readers an idea of when they occurred within the main story. The tankōbon includes a comprehensive four page timeline that uses the Era Sputnik dating convention which superseded the Anno Koyomi convention. This new timeline details the history of the world of Battle Angel Alita from the birth of Victor Byron up through ES 591, in which Last Order is set. Publication All four side stories were later published in tankōbon form in December 2007. As part of the tankōbon's release, Sheisha produced the Limited Box Edition, which includes an action figure of Gally. Yukito Kishiro drew the cover for the tankōbon in May 2007, which is called "Barjack Girl". He describes the process on his website.Barjack Girl Internationalization Another Stories has been published under the following titles internationally: *Chinese: By Tong Li Comics as 銃夢外傳.銃夢外傳 *French: By Glénat Manga as Gunnm Other Stories.Gunnm Other Stories *German: By Carlsen Comics as Battle Angel Alita: Other Stories.Battle Angel Alita: Other Stories *Spanish: By Planeta DeAgostini Comics as Gunnm Gaiden. GUNNM Gaiden References External links * * Category:Manga